narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hand Seal
Proper naming Would a more appropriate term for this page be Hand seals? These seals are derived from the taijutsu "hand seal" tradition by Feudal-era ninja to denote their style of combat. --Dubtiger 17:48, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Vandalism This Page might need to be flagged for vandalism. Check previous revisions for changing Technique names w/ the word "porn". Proper naming in hand seal category Some of the jutsu in the wikia list "Hare" instead of "Rabbit", and so on, should these be fixed? (talk) 04:18, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Lightning Handseals I just wonder how do Sasuke use some of his lightning justus(in Shippuden) without a handseal while according to this article it is required for a ninja to use a handseal/s to perform jutsu..? Here are some Sasuke's justus who don't have handseals: :Chidori Senbon :Chidori Current/Stream :Chidori Sharp Spear and there's also the other one called Limelight(Shippuden episode 66 I think..) and sometimes Kakashi don't use anymore a handseal in performing his Raikiri... And even a skilled ninja must use at least one handseal(for example Nidaime)to perform jutsu, then why Sasuke's lightning techniques don't even have one handseal? Then again, I'm just focusing about the Uchiha clan--sorry for being an interrogative person.. (I'm just asking by the way, so please answer nicely)--Sasunaruitakashika (talk) 17:51, 27 June 2009 (UTC) I have a theory, but I'm not so sure if it's legit. During his KGB training for chakra nature manipulation, Naruto was able to call forth wind chakra without making any hand seals. In theory, Sasuke is doing the same thing, except with lightning chakra instead. He summons forth the lightning element without any hand seals, then shapes it to form his variety of Chidori techniques. Mohrpheus (talk) 18:43, 2 July 2009 (UTC) I have a theory too, not all techniques use handsigns, for example, many of guren's crystal techniques, and in some cases, a "half tiger sign" can be used in stead of the normal hand sels. Also, sometimes certain techniques(such as the water clone technique) can be done without handsigns(such as in kisame's case when he was battling with gai), despite the water clone jutsu needing the tiger handsign, so maybe after practicing a justu enough the user can use the half-tiger sign, and then with even more training(or just experiance from usage) the user can do it even without ANY handsign. One last thing, maybe these techniques don't even need hadsigns in the first place(although the raikiri is shown to need them, so if he didn't use them once, I bet this isn't the answer, although that part could simply be an error, or they ran out of time and decided to delete that part, or something like that).--WhiteWizardOfWater (talk) 04:21, 8 July 2009 (UTC) New affiliatons? Some of the hand seals say that they have new affiliations, such as the monkey being associated with lightning release. Where is this information coming from? During the battle with Pain, the ANBU that tried to counter Animal Realm's summons, used Wind Release and Lightning Release techniques. They each only used one hand seal for their techniques. The ANBU that used Futon used the Dragon hand seal, while the one who used Raiton used Monkey. Further in the recent chapters Darui used monkey with his Raiton. Also monkey is present in the basic Raikiri hand seal sequence, while I believe Ox should also be associated with it, because it was Kakuzu's Ox mask that used False Darkness.Rayfire (talk) 16:25, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :One technique using a single seal doesn't really mean that the seal is associated with that Release, that would require several techniques of that element being shown to use it, like Fire, Earth and Wood have shown. From the ones on the page right now, I don't buy Lightning with Monkey (clearly an Ox association as already mentioned), Rooster with Water (not that common in the many techniques we have listed), Dragon with Wind (there are hardly any Wind Release techniques which use hand seals, I think only two wind techniques use that seal) and Ram with Crystal (Boar, Tiger and Monkey appear as much as Ram in these). I'm taking those out until there's more discussion. Omnibender - Talk - 01:00, October 1, 2009 (UTC)